


Все о нем и о нем

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, dick pic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив случайно выкладывает в инстаграм дикпик.
Relationships: James «Bucky» Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 32
Kudos: 130
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Все о нем и о нем

Баки чуть не выронил телефон, когда увидел это. Ей-богу, он ничем такого не заслужил. Он никого не трогал, никому не мешал, просто одной рукой душил, чтобы обездвижить, какого-то очень неразумного агента Гидры, который решил подойти к Зимнему Солдату и спросить, как теперь пройти на базу, а другой – листал ленту инстаграма. Дела шли неплохо, гидровец плавно, как по учебнику, терял сознание. Инстаграм тоже радовал. У Баки было довольно много подписок – в самом начале, когда он только завел свой аккаунт, то добавлял в друзья всех, кто добавлял его. Так что в его ленте было полтора десятка «тортов Нью-Йорка», четыре автомойки, курс аромадизайна, давно закрывшийся кабинет отбеливания зубов и, кажется, проститутка. Ну, еще Стив. 

Баки не спешил удалять посторонние аккаунты. Когда твоя жизнь – сплошная нервотрепка, бесконечная череда юридических тяжб, призванных в очередной раз определить, преступник ты или жертва, сеансов у мозгоправов, боев с какими-нибудь отморозками или недобитками Гидры, желающими отомстить, приятно иной раз полистать ленту и увидеть, что все хорошо: порш блестит от полироля, кофейня за углом угостит тебя нормальным, вкусным кофе без тыквы, если ты уговоришь троих друзей выпить его с тыквой, в посте с новым тортом появилась приписка о том, что кулинарная ошибка устранена и теперь его можно не только купить, но и съесть, а новые импланты прижились лучше прежних. Баки создал себе маленький уютный мирок инстаграма, где все хорошо, красочно, а он сам – будто самый дорогой и долгожданный человек на всем белом свете. И вдруг – член. 

Баки никогда не видел Стива полностью обнаженным и смотрел на фото лишь одно мгновение, прежде чем с негодованием выронить телефон, предварительно хорошенько размахнувшись и выбрав самую твердую из всех возможных поверхностей. Он не был склонен к истерическим жестам, но либо так, либо несчастного гидранта в другой его руке пришлось бы увозить в полиэтиленовом пакете – тот вдруг начал не только обмякать, но и непроизвольно похрустывать позвоночником. Баки понятия не имел, как выглядит Стив внизу, но сразу понял, что член его. Может, это было шестое чувство, притяжение, которое он чувствовал к другу много лет, исключительная наблюдательность, помноженная на слишком яркое воображение, но Баки узнал бы изображение маленького Капитана Америки из сотни, тысячи, а может, и миллиона других членов, если бы по какой-то причине ему пришлось их пересматривать. Ну, например, по приказу сумасшедшего ученого. Баки достаточно тесно был знаком с сумасшедшими учеными, чтобы знать, что это не самая идиотская вещь, которую они могли бы заставить делать своих подопытных. 

Стив не был сумасшедшим ученым. Не пек тортов по размерам заказчика. Не был проституткой, хотя как раз-таки она отлично понимала, что есть некая грань, которую переступать не стоит, если ты не дешевка. Стив был не из тех, кто, ну, любит покрасоваться перед камерой и всем миром… Хотя нет. Он был именно таким. Даже в юные годы, когда вся сила духа и масштаб личности вмещались в пригоршню костей и квадратный метр кожи, он любил залезть в самую гущу скандала, сказать что-то резкое, встать как-то по-особенному, расправив впалую грудную клетку, задрав подбородок, растрепав челку, растопырив сжатые в кулаки руки в разные стороны. Баки как-то читал про сов, которые в минуту опасности либо скукоживаются, притворяясь веткой, либо, напротив, растопыривают перья, стараясь казаться больше и страшнее. Возможно, Стив был совой. Агрессивной совой, в прошлом в минуту опасности похожий на растрепанную и погрызанную палку. Возможно, сейчас он был в беде и подавал тайный знак. Или проиграл в споре. Возможно, он был эксгибиционистом. Или сошел с ума. Это не имело значения. Стив выложил свой член, а значит, Баки должен быть рядом. Он не понимал почему, просто чувствовал, что нужен там.

Баки бежал со всех ног. Вначале он, конечно, остановился, когда раненый гидрант хрипло умолял вызвать скорую или хотя бы копов, чтобы скорую вызвали уже они. Баки ему помог. Никто не должен умирать из-за члена Стива. А вот потом он бежал. Он находился довольно далеко от дома, и лучше было бы вызвать такси или сесть на метро, но член подгонял и подгонял его, лишая способности принимать правильные решения. 

Уже стемнело, когда Баки оказался у дверей их со Стивом квартиры. Он порядком запыхался, чего с ним не происходило с тех пор, как ему ввели сыворотку суперсолдата. Наверное, все потому, что Баки постоянно думал о члене Стива, и все суперсвойства препарата уходили на то, чтобы восстановить клетки мозга, отмирающие каждый раз, как в голове всплывал его образ. 

На самом деле Баки уже не был так уверен в том, что видел. Вполне возможно, Стив просто сфотографировал гриб. Нашел крупный, красивый гриб, восхитился им, принес домой, положил на колени и сфотографировал. Может быть, он положил на колени один из ножей Баки и включил макросъемку. Те волнистые прожилки вполне могли быть болезнетворными бактериями. Баки видел такие, когда коммивояжер тыкал ему под нос фотографиями кончика иглы и пытался впарить моющее средство за двести девяносто девять долларов девяносто девять центов. Может, Стив купил ступу и теперь учится сбивать масло. Может, он решил принять участие в одном из дурацких флешмобов, гуляющих по инстаграму. Например, однажды он выложил фото с тегом «Сосиски или ноги». И хотя сосиски были в тесте и обильно политы кетчупом, Баки все равно поставил ему лайк за старание. Но вдруг Стив решил возродить моду на то безумство? 

Баки как мог выровнял дыхание, открыл дверь и щелкнул выключателем. Стив как ни в чем не бывало сидел на диване, со всех сторон обложившись подушками, и читал книгу. Баки почти устыдился своих грязных мыслей, когда Стив, излучая безмятежность, поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся. Член. Привидится же такое. Член. 

Но Баки должен был убедиться. 

– Стив, пока меня не было, ты случайно не… не фотографировал ничего странного и не выкладывал это в инстаграм? 

– Нет, – пожал плечами Стив. – Я фотографировал и выкладывал туда только свой член. 

Внутри будто что-то оборвалось. Баки бежал, нет, летел сюда, напуганный, что Стив попал в беду, что, может быть, он уже мертв. Что, может быть, этот член – последнее, что Баки увидел в нем прижизненно. Он думал об этом, ну, конечно, не все время и не так драматично. Но все же! А Стив просто торчал тут, живой и здоровый. А в инстаграме торчал член. 

– Зачем? – спросил Баки после длинной паузы. 

Он тщательно обдумывал, что сказать. Взвешивал, просчитывал варианты развития разговора, оценивал уместность вопроса. Все же они были друзьями, они жили в одной квартире. Им нужно было о чем-то говорить, хотя прямо сейчас Баки совершенно не хотелось этого делать. Ему хотелось схватить Стива за головку… за голову и хорошенько потрясти. Может, дури станет поменьше. 

Стив развел руками, будто пытался объять ими весь мир, и многозначительно произнес: 

– А как с ними иначе? 

Уверенность Стива и его слова рождали больше вопросов, чем ответов. Например, с кем с ними? Или как так? Или какого черта все же Стив выложил фотографию своего члена на всеобщее обозрение? Так что Баки счел за лучшее выдавить из себя короткое: «Чего?» – и непонимающе воззриться на Стива. 

Стив воззрился на него в ответ. В его взгляде читалось печальное терпение, как будто его очень огорчало, что Баки не понимает таких простых вещей, но он был готов объяснять на пальцах столько, сколько потребуется. 

– Происходит много херни, Баки, – проговорил он. 

Баки кивнул. Он был согласен, что херни очень много, но все еще не понимал, зачем Стиву понадобилось ее преумножать. 

– Помнишь, когда-то мы мечтали изменить мир? Мы думали, если дать понять, что ты готов с кулаками стоять за справедливость, если готов сражаться за нее, даже умереть, или хотя бы найти правильные слова и объяснить, то люди рано или поздно тебя услышат. 

Баки снова кивнул, но очень медленно. Вопросов становилось еще больше, например, кто эти «мы»? Лично Баки никогда не строил иллюзий, что сможет изменить мир, тем более, не мечтал получить по морде в очередной профсоюзной стачке, на которую его приглашал Стив. И уж совсем не понимал, что он подразумевает под правильными словами. Обычно Стив говорил что-то вроде «пойдем выйдем» до драки и «пошел он на…», отскребая себя от асфальта после. Ничего судьбоносного Баки не видел ни в том, ни в другом. Но возражать не стал. Это «мы» очень согревало истерзанное фотографией члена сердце. Он очень хотел, чтобы у них со Стивом были общие цели. Лучше бы это было что-то вроде отдыха в уютном бунгало где-то на Гаваях или покупка большой двуспальной кровати, но на худой конец и мечты о справедливом мире тоже подойдут. 

– Но тогда меня просто не замечали… Потом была сыворотка, и после нее через меня и мое мнение перешагнуть стало не так просто. Нет! Не возражай, Баки, я ж все прекрасно понимаю… Мне не обидно, правда. 

Баки и не думал возражать. Что уж говорить, у суперсолдата с внушительным багажом военных побед авторитета и правда было побольше, чем у нищего безработного паренька с вечно разбитым ртом или подбитым глазом. Хотя самому Баки, пожалуй, было немного обидно. Сыворотка мало изменила Стива. Но людей вокруг него она и правда «изменила» до неузнаваемости. 

– Но сейчас другое время, – продолжал Стив. – Просто так никто тебя слушать не будет. 

– Ты спас мир, черт, ты погиб, чтобы спасти его! Разве этого мало?! – воскликнул Баки. 

– Мало. Нужно сделать что-то особенное. 

– Выложить член в инстаграм? – нахмурился Баки. 

– Да! – воскликнул Стив от радости, что Баки наконец его понял. – Нужно стать… инфлюенсером, – важно добавил он. 

Баки очень уважал боевую, непримиримую натуру Стива. Да, он иногда ворчал про себя и хватался за голову от ужаса, размышляя об очередной безумной, рискованной авантюре, которую тот умудрялся провернуть. Баки восхищался Стивом и гордился его смелостью, силой духа и стратегическим умом, хоть втайне и мечтал иногда, чтобы Стив стал хоть чуть-чуть спокойнее и осмотрительнее и больше уделял внимания несиловым методам решения проблем. Как говорится, бойся своих желаний, ведь они могут исполниться. 

– Мог бы просто сжечь мерседес, – нахмурился Баки еще сильнее. – Так тоже можно стать инфлюенсером. 

– Я много чего сжигаю каждый месяц. И тот корабль пришельцев был намного дороже мерседеса, – недовольно поджал губы Стив. – Раз это не помогает, надо было пробовать с членом. 

Они замолчали: Стив сказал все, что намеревался, а Баки потерял дар речи. Когда Стив объяснял, то его идея казалась в общем-то логичной. И как Баки ни силился, не мог придумать достойных аргументов против, но все равно глубокое убеждение, что Стив сотворил полную ерунду, никуда не девалось. В конце концов, он слышал, что шизофреники тоже бывают крайне логичными в своих рассуждениях, что ничуть не уменьшает степень их безумия. Баки медленно прошелся вокруг дивана, чтобы собраться с силами и продолжить разговор. Стив деловито поправил и взбил подушку, лежащую у него на коленях. 

– И что ты будешь делать теперь, когда... привлек внимание целевой аудитории? – спросил наконец Баки. 

Стив пожал плечами. 

– Можно сделать много всего. Баллотироваться в президенты или запостить что-нибудь еще. 

– В президенты? Куда в президенты? – удивился Баки. 

– Если херню нельзя победить, то остается только ее возглавить. В конце концов, я люблю и умею руководить. Я мог бы сделать очень много, если бы получил не только сетевой авторитет, но и реальную власть, – ответил Стив. 

– Стив, ты ничем раньше не руководил, кроме штурмового отряда. Ты уверен, что стоит сразу идти и руководить страной? Может быть, начать с чего-то поменьше? Говорят, в штабе Щ.И.Т.а ищут администратора в кафе. Поизучаешь экономику, дипломатию – все жалуются, что кофе там полное дерьмо. 

– Да зачем? – пожал плечами Стив. – Главное, чтобы меня любили и слушались. – Баки снова нахмурился и Стив быстро добавил: – И прийти к власти честно, демократическим путем…

– Может, не надо? – взмолился Баки. – В двадцатом веке уже был президент – бывший художник, которого любили и слушались, пришедший к власти демократическим путем. 

Стив был хорошим, очень хорошим человеком. Добрым, внимательным, даже мягким и покорным, когда дело касалось чего-то бытового – что поесть на ужин и не пойти ли на танцы, которые он терпеть не мог. Но когда речь шла о чем-то большом, о судьбах мира, в Стива будто вселялся демон. Он был на редкость упрям, бескомпромиссен и совершенно не гибок. Баки не сомневался, что рано или поздно, приди Стив к власти, весь мир превратится пусть и в империю добра, но все-таки империю. Не говоря уже о том, что Стив уже через два дня устанет и задолбается со всеми этими политическими игрищами. 

– Ладно, – на удивление легко согласился Стив. – Тогда просто выложу еще что-нибудь. 

Он как-то хищно блеснул глазами в сторону Баки, и тому почему-то очень захотелось скинуть куртку и прикрыть ею пах. 

– Выложу дерево, – невинно проговорил Стив. 

Но целомудренность этого решения не сбила Баки с толку. Он чувствовал – что-то не так. Он понял бы это раньше, если бы Стив не запудрил ему мозги своим дурацким, хоть и очень привлекательным членом. Но все-таки Баки слишком хорошо знал его. Стив юлил, неся бред про президентство, к которому никогда не проявлял никакого интереса. Он постоянно трогал и поправлял подушку у себя на коленях, хотя отучился даже теребить челку, когда нервничал. До прихода Баки он сидел и якобы читал в полной темноте. В конце концов, он выложил фото своего члена в интернет! Что в этом вообще могло быть «так»? 

– Стив, все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Баки, присаживаясь на край дивана. 

– А что? Думаешь, выкладывать дерево – слишком странно? Это какой-то мем? Ты же знаешь, я не сильно в этом разбираюсь. 

– Стив, что происходит? – мягко, но настойчиво продолжал Баки. Раньше он был слишком растерян и позволил Стиву запутать себя, увести в дебри бессмысленной болтовни, но теперь Баки сам шел в наступление. Он даже протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Стива, но рефлекторно отдернул ее. Плечо – это было опасно близко к члену. Во всяком случае, для Баки, который много лет изнывал от желания заполучить Стива себе целиком, с его плечами, членом и всей дурью, которая к ним прилагалась. 

Конечно, Баки мгновенно исправился. Они со Стивом были близкими людьми, больше, чем друзьями, семьей, и член не должен был встать между ними. Но было поздно, Стив заметил его жест, и Баки схватил рукой только воздух. 

Стив начал заваливаться на бок. И Баки даже испугался на мгновение, что, может, был беззвучный выстрел через окно, и Стив падает раненый или убитый. Но тот всего лишь медленно опускался на диван, одновременно поджимая ноги к груди, принимая позу эмбриона и крайне несчастный вид. 

– Стив, – виновато и как мог ласково проговорил Баки. – Это же я. Мне ты можешь рассказать все как есть. Я все приму, – зачем-то добавил он. 

Он готов был принять не только страшную правду о том, как член Стива оказался в сети, но и сам член, если бы только Стив этого пожелал. Но он не желал. Да и член теперь принадлежал всему миру. Это было грустно, но Баки скрепя сердце продолжал участливо дожидаться ответа. 

Стив повыше поджал колени, крепче вцепился в подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом и пробурчал: 

– Ну, я читал новости… 

Баки кивнул, готовясь слушать дальше. Слова Стива его немного успокоили, потому что половина безумных поступков Стива вроде участия в профсоюзных забастовках заводов, на которых он даже не работал, или службы в армии начинались именно так. А Баки все же любил какую-никакую, а стабильность. 

– Я читал новости на телефоне, но мне стало скучно, – продолжал Стив. – Я просто начал тестить камеру, фотографировать все подряд. Стол, потолок, стену. Ноги… и там оказался, – Стив понизил голос и страшным шепотом произнес: – Член… Случайно. А в кармане на телефоне что-то нажалось, и одно фото попало в сеть. Случайно. Я, конечно, сразу его удалил, но...

На первый взгляд в этой истории было слишком много случайностей. Но Баки верил Стиву. Когда-то давно Стив вообще случайно познакомился с беглым нацистским ученым и так же случайно согласился принять участие в экспериментах на людях. Во всяком случае, именно так оно и было со слов Стива, а Баки ему доверял. Что ему еще оставалось? 

– Если ты сразу удалил, то, может, никто особо и не увидел. Когда я случайно выложил селфи с секретным прототипом плазменной винтовки, никто и внимания не обратил, – попытался его успокоить Баки. 

Стив бросил на него выразительный взгляд из-под подушки.

– Ты смотрел новости? Сейчас только и говорят, что мировой трафик рассылки дикпиков упал до нуля. Люди вроде поняли бессмысленность и порочность этого занятия. 

– Ну, это неплохо, наверное, – вставил Баки. 

– На меня уже подали в суд шесть человек! Они утверждают, что я унизил и оскорбил их, выложив свою фотографию. И теперь они настолько подавлены, что не могут рассылать свои члены незнакомым людям. Они требуют компенсации за нанесенный ущерб… – возразил Стив. 

– Первый раз, что ли, – пожал плечами Баки. – Как будто мало сумасшедших. Помнишь, с тобой судился мужик из налоговой, который утверждал, что ты со злым преступным умыслом являешься ему во снах и склоняешь его к содомии и казнокрадству? 

– Две экстремистские организации взяли на себя ответственность за это фото! – отрезал Стив. 

– Ну, может… – начал Баки, не зная, что ответить. 

– Орден Тамплиеров не исчез семьсот лет назад! Он выпустил пресс-релиз, что произвел переоценку ценностей и передумал оберегать Святой Грааль! Рыцари уже выехали, чтобы оберегать… меня! – закричал Стив. 

– Нет, рыцарей мы сюда не пустим, – быстро ответил Баки. 

Его очень раздражал мужик, который жаловался на эротические сны с участием Стива, хотя, Баки тщательно проконтролировал этот момент, лично они никогда не встречались. Еще и целый древний орден, решивший посвятить себя служению члену, его нервная система просто не выдержала бы. 

– Как мне дальше жить, Баки? Как выйти из дома? Теперь все, глядя на меня, будут видеть только член! – пожаловался Стив. 

Строго говоря, Баки подозревал, что очень многие люди и раньше, глядя на Стива, видели в нем член. Может быть, в переносном смысле, но все же. Баки же, даже сталкиваясь с сами гадкими чертами характера Стива, всегда видел в нем тонкую, благородную душу. Один бог знает, чего ему это стоило. 

– Хочешь, скажем, что это мой член? – предложил Баки. – Люди считают, что я психопат, убийца и коммунист. Так что они все равно ждут, что я выкину что-то такое. 

– И Сэм, и Наташа уже предлагали сказать, что это их член, – ответил Стив. – Но я не хочу вмешивать в это друзей. Мой член – моя ответственность… 

Стив снова бросил многозначительный взгляд, но на этот раз злой, презрительный, судя по всему, адресованный своему члену. Баки почувствовал укол совести. Прошло несколько часов между тем, как Стив выложил фото, и тем, как Баки вернулся домой. И Стив все это время провел один на один со своим членом, общество которого теперь, судя по всему, было ему невыносимо. Стиву нужна была поддержка, а вышло так, что ее оказали Сэм и Наташа, а вовсе не Баки. 

– Прости, я должен был сразу тебя набрать, но телефон сломался, – виновато признался Баки, пытаясь исправить то, что исправить было уже невозможно. 

– Да я понимаю, – махнул рукой Стив. – Я и сам не хотел тебя всем этим грузить. Я вроде нормально держался, а поговорил с тобой и расклеился… 

– Стив, все пройдет, – проговорил Баки. – Выйдут новые «Звездные войны», которые все возненавидят, или кто-нибудь с кем-нибудь переспит, и все будут это обсуждать, или случится апокалипсис…

– Лучше б я с кем-нибудь переспал! – выплюнул Стив, прожигая Баки взглядом. 

Баки очень не понравилось, что из трех вариантов Стив выбрал именно этот, но хоть это и было не очень по-дружески, порадовался, что про секс с кем-нибудь он говорил скорее со злостью, чем с энтузиазмом. 

– Пока не надо, – воровато облизывая губы, посоветовал Баки. – Нужно, чтобы все переключили внимание на что-то другое, а так будут снова обсуждать тебя. 

– Да плевать мне на «всех»! – застонал Стив. – Забудут и забудут. Но те, кого я вижу постоянно – нет! Даже тебе теперь неприятно со мной общаться… – Стив красноречиво похлопал себя по плечу, до которого раньше не успел дотронуться Баки. – Даже ты теперь, наверное… брезгуешь… 

– Что? – ахнул Баки. – Брезгую? 

– Бывает трудно сохранить дружеские отношения, когда дело доходит до членов, – покачал головой Стив. 

– Да я даже и не видел ничего толком! – признался Баки. – Сразу закрыл приложение! 

– Вот об этом я и говорю, брезгуешь…

– Нет! Я докажу! – выпалил Баки. Член членом, но теперь как-то получалось, что на кону оказалась их многолетняя дружба. – Хочешь, я посмотрю еще раз? Нет, хочешь, я его потрогаю? Хочешь, покажу тебе свой? – запаниковал он. 

– Хочу, – вдруг сказал Стив. Его голос неожиданно стал спокойным, а из взгляда исчезло отчаяние. – Если ты хочешь. 

Баки вскочил на ноги и резко стянул с себя штаны вместе с бельем. Стив тоже поднялся. Он смотрел на Баки, на его член и молчал. Он не стал показывать свой член, не требовал его потрогать, но и не сводил глаз с члена Баки. 

Удивительное дело, еще совсем недавно Баки думал, что Стив сделал самую идиотскую вещь в мире, а теперь сам же буквально ни с чего переплюнул его по всем статьям. 

Он чувствовал себя глупым и голым. Наверное, потому что был голым и поступил как дурак. А Стив наверняка просто язвил, когда соглашался на его идиотское предложение. 

– Почему ты это сказал? – смущенно выдавил Баки. 

– Потому что я люблю тебя, Баки. Влюблен в тебя, и очень давно. Мы друзья, я знаю, и навсегда останемся ими. Но если есть хоть небольшой шанс, что мы можем быть вместе… во всех смыслах… Прошу, не отказывай мне сразу. Давай поговорим об этом, походим на свидания, попробуй подумать обо мне, о нас в романтическом ключе. Будет хорошо! Обещаю, Баки, я все для этого сделаю. А если нет… я все равно с тобой. До конца, – проговорил Стив на одном дыхании, а потом добавил: – Вот что я хотел сказать. Только сначала немного не так сформулировал. 

Баки казалось, будто он наелся грибов или, может, ударился головой, потому что происходящее казалось слишком безумным: фотография члена, признание в любви, рыцари древнего ордена, которые могли нагрянуть с минуты на минуту. Длинный, бесконечно длинный поцелуй, за которым они потянулись оба одновременно, от которого, казалось, все тело, весь разум расцветает радугой. 

– Только не говори, что ты все это специально подстроил с фото, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, – проговорил Баки, когда они ненадолго оторвались друг от друга. – Правда, если специально, то никогда мне об этом не говори. 

Стив замотал головой. 

– Я случайно его выложил. Просто, знаешь, бывают такие моменты, когда каждый день ходишь по краю, рискуешь жизнью, даже умираешь, выкладываешь в сеть фото своего члена... После такого как-то иначе смотришь на все. Вроде думаешь, ну что мне теперь терять? 

– Точно? – недоверчиво переспросил Баки.

– Точно, – улыбнулся Стив. 

Жизнь Баки тоже была полна крутых поворотов и потрясений и, в общем-то, не была слишком счастливой. Он потерял всех своих близких, кроме Стива, стал жертвой экспериментов, был в плену, он умирал и рисковал жизнью, как и Стив, едва ли не каждый день. Он всю жизнь был влюблен, но никогда не думал, что чувство может быть взаимным. Баки хотел нахмуриться, но вместо этого улыбнулся, когда Стив ласково погладил его по волосам и притянул поближе к себе. 

– Мне тоже нечего терять, – тихо проговорил Баки. – И я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
